


The Student Sharing Special!

by nakadoo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 10/26, Gen, M/M, just dudes being bros, mild spoiler for the school festival i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: That part in the school festival where Akira's on stage with all eyes on him.





	The Student Sharing Special!

It would be taken as a joke, obviously. After all, the circumstances leading to the situation Akira currently found himself in could simply be taken as boy just dicking around with his friend. Though the more logical and critical side to him whispered in his ear that this would technically be a good idea. 

He— _they_ were pretty infamous at their school, anyone who knew anything was aware of that. _"Stay away from that Sakamoto fellow,"_ on one hand and _"that transfer student probably killed a guy"_ on the other hand. Making a declaration like what he was going to do at the very moment would surely cause a ruckus and he's sure that new rumors will bloom soon enough. It would possibly take minds off of the Phantom Thieves, even if for just a moment.

Akira tapped the microphone carefully, making sure that it was working. He heard the soft tap tap tap of his finger echoing through the room. "There's someone I like!" he said a little bit too enthusiastically. He had to ham it up a little bit so that everyone's eyes were on him.

He could see Ryuji in the crowd fidgeting nervously, his phone flipped out almost immediately. He wasn't surprised to feel his own phone vibrating in his pocket.

**[What're ya gonna say!?]**

He could barely keep the smirk off his face as he typed a quick reply. **[I love Ryuji!]**

**[Are you stupid!?]**

**[I don't need that label on me! I won't be able to come back here tomorrow!]**

**[Is there anything colder than this?]**

**[Ok? Give me back the Akira I know!]**

Akira didn't even bother to give a response, choosing to shove his phone into his pocket instead with a determined and serious look on his face. The selfish part of him was overjoyed to see Ryuji's panicked face.

"Um... Excuse me?" the MC asked nervously. He was probably very aware of the fact that Akira was a supposed killer and the now not hidden smirk on Akira's face wasn't really helping his case. But the MC, dedicated to his job, tried to keep the ball rolling and pressed on. "Do you have... Anything?"

Akira tapped at the microphone again, just to make absolutely sure that everyone would be able to hear him loud and clear. He could sense the anticipation in the room rising, all eyes on him expectantly. "I—"

Ryuji sat up so suddenly that the chair he was sitting on made an unsettling screech as its feet scraped against the floor. He didn't bother to speak up, and instead ran as fast as he possibly could to the stage.

But Akira had anticipated this and, just as quickly as Ryuji had stood up, made his announcement to the student body present before him. "I love Ryuji Sa—" but he couldn't finish his sentence in time, Ryuji was already across from him on the stage and running at an alarming speed. He wasn't the ace of the track team for nothing, and Akira had decided that it would be the best time to run and get out of there before Ryuji potentially murdered him.

As he exited the stage, he continued. "—kamoto!" he finished, running down the stairs and flying passed other students while gracefully avoiding anyone who got in his way. Behind him, he could see Ryuji having a more difficult time maneuvering through the other students. "He's the best thing that ever happened in my life!" 

**"DUDE,"** Ryuji roared behind him, finally getting close.

Yet again, the selfish part in Akira was happy that he finally got his confession off his chest. He'd been crushing on Ryuji the moment he laid eyes on him, and his feelings for the former track team member just continued to grow through all the endeavors they had to go through with together. He would quite literally die if it meant saving Ryuji's life and he couldn't stress that enough, or properly express himself in words despite how eloquent he could be.

The murmurs and surprised noises that came from the other students meant nothing to him. They'd been badmouthing him the moment he set foot on the campus, he's already learned how to ignore all of them. He doesn't care, let them think what they want, but he knew the truth.

He was running through the almost empty hallways until Ryuji finally caught him by the collar of his uniform, yanking at him hard enough to have him toppling backwards. No amount of grace could have saved him from the fall, but it didn't matter since Ryuji caught him before he could reach the floor.

Even when he was pissed at Akira, Ryuji still didn't let him fall.

The leader of the Phantom Thieves had his heart stolen once more by the object of his unconditional affection.

Ryuji roughly shoved him back onto his feet, grabbing him by the shoulder so he could spin around. He grabbed at his shirt, roughing him up like some stereotypical delinquent from an outdated anime. "Dude what the hell!? Now everyone's going to be talking about us!"

Eyes were on them yet again, whispers being exchanged as quiet as possible. Akira heard a few of them, but he knew that Ryuji probably didn't because of his hotheadedness.

Akira couldn't help himself. He couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of his throat, slipping past his lips like a bunch of butterflies were finally escaping him. He couldn't help the way his heart swelled with adoration, admiration, and fondness for the vulgar boy he met on his first day at school.

"Cut it out, man," Ryuji said with a resigned sigh, letting go of his grasp on Akira's clothes. He shoved his hands into his pockets petulantly as he kicked the dirt under his feet.

Akira tried his best to, of course. But even as he slid a hand over his lips to silence himself his shoulders were still shaking. "S-sorry—"

"Are you really?!" Ryuji exclaimed loudly, though there was no heat behind his words. He looked back at where they came and grumbled. "I can't go back in there man, but my stuff—"

"I can ask Mishima-kun to get it," Akira told him after he'd finally calmed down. The smile on his face seemed permanent though.

"You enjoying yourself, buddy?" Ryuji scowled. "At my expense too..."

Akira smiled wider. He'd potentially ruined Ryuji's reputation, and possibly his own, but what's one more rumor to the rumor mill?

**Author's Note:**

> @atlus
> 
> let me say i love ryuji sakamoto you cowards


End file.
